Bonds
by kbinnz
Summary: Sisko, Odo, and Bashir are on a mapping mission in the Gamma Quadrant when engine failure forces them to crashland on a nearby planet. The local inhabitants are friendly and the world seems idyllic -- until the men try to leave..
1. Chapter 1

While Sisko sat in his office, talking to Star Fleet, Kira and Dax chatted in Ops. O'Brien listened with half an ear while he repaired one of the consoles.

"Well, of _course_ he complains, but did you see him with that last delegation?" Kira asked the others.

Dax looked thoughtful. "Curzon was always convinced that Benjamin had a future in the diplomatic service. Maybe he's finally getting the opportunity he needs."

"If he isn't careful he's going to be making pilgrimages and helping old people."

"Is that the local version of baby kissing, Major?" O'Brien asked, grinning.

"It seems to be the common behavior of any Bajoran who's pursuing public office," Kira confirmed.

"He _has_ been talking to Star Fleet Command a great deal. Not many commanders are on a first name basis with -- "

As if on cue, Sisko entered, looking annoyed. "I don't believe it! Do you know what Grace is insisting we do now?"

Dax exchanged an amused look with the others and asked innocently, "Would that be Admiral Mbeke?"

Their commander was oblivious to the grins. "Yes. Her latest idea is that I greet _all_ passengers bound for the Gamma Quadrant. What does she think I am? A desk-bound politician? I don't have time for that kind of foolishness!"

"Not between trips to the shrines," Kira murmured under her breath, her eyes firmly fastened on her instruments.

Dax distracted Sisko before he could ask Kira to repeat herself. "You know, Benjamin, maybe you _should _begin to focus more of your attention on these diplomatic functions. After all, you've shown a great talent for them."

Sisko's eyes widened in horror. "Dax! You know perfectly well that I do these things only because I'm forced to!"

"My point is that perhaps you should change your attitude so that you're doing them because you _want _to. The rank of Ambassador is an honorable accomplishment."

Kira couldn't resist teasing him a little. "And _we'll _keep the station running, Commander. You can concentrate on your receptions and meetings -- we wouldn't want daily operations to interfere with your political career."

"I don't _have_ a political career," Sisko retorted, nettled.

"And you won't until you stop letting little things like the station distract you," she concurred promptly.

"Curzon always thought you'd make an excellent --" Dax began.

"Curzon always enjoyed directing other people's lives for them! I have no interest in a diplomatic position."

Kira ostensibly addressed herself to Dax, but she knew perfectly well Sisko was listening. "Isn't it common in Starfleet for people to assume diplomatic duties as they get older and field work becomes more difficult for them?

Now fully roused, Sisko exclaimed, "I am not ready for retirement _or_ a second career, Major! I am just as capable of performing field work as I ever was."

"Oh, of _course_, Commander. I wasn't suggesting -- " Kira agreed, too quickly.

That was it. Now there was a point to be proven. "Isn't there a survey patrol scheduled for the next few days?" Sisko demanded.

"Yes..." Dax confirmed cautiously. Where was he going with this?

"Fine. I'll take it."

Major Kira was no longer amused. "But, Commander, we've got that group of Bajoran astronomers coming aboard tomorrow. You're scheduled to speak to them about --"

"And quarterly reports to Starfleet are due," Dax reminded him. "Who else can --"

Sisko smiled wickedly at them. "Well, Major, you did say that you could attend to daily operations."

Kira stared at him incredulously. "You want _me_ to meet with those incoherent star-gazers?"

"Why, thank you, Major. It's very kind of you to volunteer."

Dax interrupted Kira's heated reply. "Incoming transmission from Star Fleet. It's Admiral Mbeke again."

Sisko hastily made for the turbolift. "Tell her I've been called away for a few days, and that you've been assigned to serve as my liaison while I'm gone."

"But --"

"_Handle_ it, Lieutenant. I'm sure Curzon can give you some tips."

O'Brien cleared his throat hesitantly. Sisko was clearly on a roll, and he was unlikely to appreciate the chief's interference. "Commander, _I'd _actually planned to take this survey mission. The _Orinoco's_ power signature keeps fluctuating, and although I can't find anything wrong, I'm a little concerned that a circuit fusion may be building up. I figured that if anything went wrong, I'd be there to fix it."

Sisko awarded the chief an "Et tu, Brute?" look and retorted huffily, "I'm not _completely_ unfamiliar with starship engines, Chief. I imagine I can manage to repair a fused circuit as well as the next person."

O'Brien could only shrug helplessly. "Yes, sir."

With a last look of triumph, Sisko was gone.

At the landing pad, Sisko and Odo ran through a last check of the _Orinoco's_ external systems only a few moments before their scheduled launch.

"I appreciate your allowing me to come along, Commander. As you know, I welcome any chance to visit the Gamma Quadrant," Odo said.

"I'll enjoy the company," Sisko replied cheerfully, "and you never know; maybe one of these patrols will turn up some more information evidence about your people. The more we learn about the Founders, the better it will be for all of us."

"That _is _the general idea."

Just then Bashir came panting up, a carryall slung over one shoulder. "Commander!"

Sisko looked at the doctor in alarm, all too certain he knew what Bashir wanted. "Yes, Doctor?" he said hurriedly, trying to forestall him. "I was just leaving on patrol. I'm sure Major Kira can help you with any problem -- "

"Oh, no! I know you're leaving, Commander. That's why I'm here: I'd like to come along!"

"Oh."

Bashir happily burbled on. "I so rarely get the chance to leave the station that -- Not that I don't _like_ the station, you understand. I'm very happy with my posting here -- but occasionally one does get the urge to, well, to try something new. To explore. I mean, here we are on the edge of a vast new frontier, and I can't recall the last time I had the opportunity to --"

Sisko cut him off. "Yes, yes. Well, Doctor, I'd like to agree, but we can't leave the station without medical coverage."

"Oh, that's all right," Bashir assured him blithely. "I arranged for one of my colleagues from Bajor to mind the store while I'm gone. Odo, are you coming along too? This will be such a lark!"

Sisko forced a smile, but he was getting desperate. "This is just a routine survey mission, Doctor. I'm afraid you'll find it very boring."

"Not at all!" Bashir vowed stoutly. "Odo and I can use the time to get better acquainted."

The Constable gave Sisko an extremely unenthusiastic look, but Sisko really had no grounds to refuse Bashir, especially after he'd already given permission for Odo to come.

"We'd better get on board."

Bashir bounded onto the runabout. "I can feel it in my bones: adventure awaits!"

Sisko and Odo exchanged another glance, then slowly followed Bashir .

Several hours later, the ship had gone through the wormhole and they had reached their assigned survey area. Sisko was busy at the controls, guiding the computer through the mapping procedure, while Bashir tried to engage Odo in conversation.

"Tell me, Constable --"

The look Odo turned upon him made even Bashir flinch. "Odo."

"Er, yes, sorry. Odo. Do you really think that you'll return to your homeworld? After all, living apart from them has caused such enormous differences between you! Do you think they can ever be bridged?"

"I'm very persistent." Odo didn't bother to turn from where he was looking out the window.

"Yes, I know, but aren't there times when you find the prospect just overwhelming?"

"No."

Genuinely striving to make a connection, Bashir pressed, "You know what _I _do when I'm faced with a really daunting task?"

Sisko massaged his forehead, waiting for Odo's withering reply. Other commanders had experienced chief medical officers -- men and women who contributed meaningfully to their ship or station. Why then was he saddled with this young idiot? He opened his mouth to intervene before Bashir's nitwitted prodding caused Odo to say something truly cruel, but before he could speak, a shrill alarm sounded and he bent over his console with concern.

"Warning," the computer's calm tones announced. "Power flow to the warp transducers has ceased. Engine failure will result if energy flux is not restored. ...Warning: Power flow to navigatonal controls has ceased. Power flow to life support is decreasing below safety limits. Pow--"

"I -- Excuse me, Commander, did you say something?" Bashir's attention had finally been caught.

With admirable restraint, Sisko replied, "No, Doctor, that was the computer. We're experiencing some engine trouble."

Odo leapt forward, as much to escape Bashir as to assist Sisko. Slipping into the co-pilot's seat, he asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

Sisko's hands were busy with the instruments as he replied. "The main stabilizer's gone off line, and it's causing a cascade failure that's sapping our power reserves."

The Constable glanced at the readouts. "It looks like the main coupling fused and that's what's draining the power."

All too aware that this was what O'Brien had tried to warn him about, Sisko fought down his rising unease. "It's nothing too serious, but I'll have to set us down somewhere to fix it."

"What an excellent adventure! Where shall we go?" To Sisko's irritation and Odo's disgust, Bashir was openly delighted by the turn of events.

"A Vulcan ship has reported an inhabited planet a few systems away, Argus Prime. I think we can make it."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Sisko's dimly remembered astrogation and Odo's steady (if unskilled) assistance, they made it to the indicated planet -- barely. "We're in the upper atmosphere." Tension made Sisko's voice even deeper than usual. "But we're still losing power. I'm taking her into a steep dive to get to the surface as quickly as possible."

The runabout sped over one of the planet's oceans, its power cells flickering. The ship was still fairly high, but it was dropping fast, and there was no land in sight. Inside, lighting was dim as Sisko hoarded every spare erg for the engines, and Bashir was content to hang on for dear life as Odo and the commander grimly wrestled with the controls. The viewscreen was filled with the sight of the onrushing waves.

"All I can see is water!" Sisko exclaimed in frustration. "Does the computer show _any _land masses nearby?"

Odo frowned. "The sensors are nearly useless because of the power drain -- wait! Yes, I'm picking up an island 75 degrees to the east. It's not far."

"That's good, because I don't think we've got any time left."

"Is it inhabited? Is there fresh water?" Bashir called from the back.

"These sensors can barely detect the island itself, Doctor!" Odo snapped.

In response to Sisko's commands, the runabout veered sharply to the right. Only the restraint straps kept the men in their seats, but within seconds the maneuver paid off. A thin strip of green became visible at the top of the viewer.

"There!" Bashir yelped, sparing one hand to point at the island. "Oh, wait. I mean, land ho!"

Driven beyond the limits of his endurance, Sisko torqued around in his chair to tell Bashir exactly what he thought of the doctor's ill-timed humor, but at that exact moment the cabin lights failed, replaced by the red glow of emergency lighting.

"Warning: Total power failure."

Sisko's blistering reproof became a bawl of warning. "_Brace for impact!_"

The runabout slammed bowfirst into a partly submerged coral reef, sending razor-edged fragments flying in all directions. Inside the craft, restraint straps cut into shoulders with brutal efficiency, while consoles exploded in bright flashes and the grinding sounds of the crash were dimly heard. Within a few seconds, it was over.

"Is anyone hurt?" Sisko's voice sounded unnaturally loud in the post-crash hush.

"Nothing serious, just a few bumps," Bashir gulped.

"I'm fine. What about the ship?"

While Odo joined Sisko in his efforts to activate the computer, Bashir glanced out the side window. "Is that water?"

The commander and constable halted their futile effort to resurrect the console and followed his gaze. Water was gently lapping against the porthole.

"Doctor, get your medikit," Sisko snapped, unfastening his seat restraint. "We're abandoning ship."

"But I don't _think_ we're sinking," Bashir argued. "Shouldn't we first -- "

"Now, doctor!"

Bashir scurried to the rear of the cabin to comply. Odo was already retrieving a tool kit from another storage locker. "Anything else we'll need? Will we be able to return to the ship?"

"I can't tell anything from these instruments -- everything is dead. We'll have to assess the situation once we're safely out. I think I see the shoreline not too far away." An unwelcome thought suddenly struck him. "Odo -- you _can_ swim, can't you?"

"Like a fish, Commander," Odo replied, deadpan.

Sisko spared a moment to shake his head at the Constable before heading to the hatch.

Thanks to the malfunctioning stabilizers, the runabout had come to a rest straddling the coral reef. Half of the vessel was submerged, but the hatch remained above the water level. It was an easy task for the men to climb out and wade to the nearby shore. The surf was mild, the water warm, the breeze gentle... In fact, it was rather like crashlanding on Risa.

Sisko splashed the last few meters onto the sand. "Everyone all right? Doctor, any problems?"

"No. But, Commander, why did you land there?"

"It wasn't intentional, Doctor. I was trying to set down on the beach, but the engines died earlier than I had expected. At least there was a reef close by."

"Can you repair the damage?" Odo asked the most important question.

Sisko cleared his throat a bit uneasily, regretting his nonchalant words to O'Brien. "Theoretically, all I need to do is replace the coupling and reroute the power flow."

Bashir nodded encouragingly. "That sounds simple."

This comment on Sisko's abilities did nothing to endear Bashir to the commander. "The problem is that the panel I need to get to is presently underwater. The hull will protect the components from the saltwater, but if I were to open the panel, the salinity would destroy the entire module."

Odo turned to regard the ship consideringly. "Can you lift the runabout further onto the reef?"

"No. Until I make the repairs, and recharge the cells, the ship is out of power."

"What if we worked with the tide?" Bashir suggested. "Then we might be able to drag the runabout a little higher. It wouldn't take much to lift the panel out."

Sisko shook his head impatiently. "Do you know how much a runabout weighs in 1g? The three of us could never--"

"No, of course not, I realize that. But what if we could enlist _their _help?" Bashir pointed to a group of natives which had gathered nearby. Odo and Sisko, busy with assessing the ship's condition, had been oblivious to their approach, and the two men rather hastily reoriented themselves to study the newcomers. The inhabitants of Argus Prime were humanoid and dressed simply, in materials woven out of local vegetation. Several carried large objects, the function of which was not clear, but their demeanor was anything but hostile.

Sisko took a slow step forward and addressed himself to the nearest local, a woman a few years older than himself. "Hello. My name is Benjamin Sisko. I come from -- "

"What a lovely ship!"

Nonplused, Sisko could only reply, "Er, thank you."

"You must have traveled a far way to come here. Please, you are welcome. Be comfortable here."

"Yes, thank you. As I say, my name is Benjamin Sisko, and this is--" He struggled to refocus the conversation to a more orthodox format.

"I'm Elani. Do you like to swim?"

"_I_ do," Bashir volunteered helpfully.

The commander glared at him. "Excuse me, Elani. I wonder if you could tell me who is in charge of your village?"

She looked at him blankly. "No one. We all live together simply."

"You must have some leader!" Odo exclaimed impatiently.

"Why?"

"Isn't there someone who tells you when to gather your food or--"

Elani shook her head. "No. There is ample food here; the climate never varies. We eat and sleep and live in harmony with our planet."

"I see." Sisko rubbed his chin. "So you have no industries? No factories?"

"We don't need those things. Our world provides for our necessities, and we are able simply to enjoy our existence. Our tranquility is our greatest resource, and it is for that reason that outsiders visit us."

The commander's attention focused sharply on the last comment. "Have you had many outsiders visit?" Without waiting for a reply, he added warily, "Have any been from the Dominion?"

Elani shrugged carelessly. "Oh yes. But they weren't interested in us."

Glancing around, Odo commented acidly, "Why would they be? What could they take from this place? Sand?"

Sisko smiled at Elani. Her gentle friendliness reminded him of Jennifer. "You seem to have a very pleasant society. I envy your peace."

"Why, thank you. But now that you are here, you too can share it," she replied, laying a hand on his arm.

"Thank you. But I wonder if I could impose upon your people for assistance."

Encouraged by Elani's reception, several other natives came closer, curious. Odo regarded them suspiciously, but Bashir was soon chatting away.

A group of small children was particularly fascinated by Odo's appearance and to his displeasure, they stationed themselves around him and stared unabashedly. He frowned down at them. "Can I help you?"

"No," the first child responded, uncowed.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he tried again.

"Yes," another child replied promptly, tugging on his hand. Odo frowned uncomprehendingly.

"What?"

"Come down here."

Odo reluctantly knelt down so that his face was on the same level as the child's. The entire group peered intently into his face.

Discomfited by their scrutiny, Odo demanded, "What is it?"

"Where are your eyebrows?" the first child asked quizzically.

"Look how smooth his face is!" another called out.

"What funny ears!" a third pointed them out to the others.

Odo rose, highly affronted. "Just because I do not share your physiognomy -- "

"Have you ever seen anyone like him?" one child asked his peers.

"Never. Even the other outworlders are more wrinkly than he is," a little girl commented, indicating Bashir and Sisko

"What would make him so smooth?" one wondered.

"Are his hands like that too? Or his -- "

"That is none of your business!" Odo interrupted hastily.

"Are you bashful?" a girl asked sympathetically.

"Certainly not!" Odo began to dart hunted glances at Sisko. How much longer would they be forced to remain here?

"Your nose looks funny, too."

"Did you ever think that, to me, _your _nose might look odd?" Odo retorted acerbically.

"Really? Why?" the boy giggled.

"Are your elbows smooth?" one impertinent child asked, attempting to fold back Odo's sleeves.

Odo snatched his arm away. "Stop that!"

"Remember the pointy-eared people? They were shy too, but not _as_ shy," the first boy reminded the others.

"I am not shy!" He decided to try a new tack. "Shouldn't you be in school? Or doing chores?"

"What's that?" The innocent question dashed his hopes, but he persevered.

"School -- where you learn things."

"Then we're in 'school' now, because we're learning all about you," the girl pointed out logically.

"No, no. School is a daily activity, where adults offer instruction."

The children looked at him doubtfully, as if uncertain whether Odo was joking. "We don't have that."

"Then what do your people do all day?"

They exchanged startled glances, clearly amazed by the question. "We have fun."

Once Sisko had explained their predicament, Elani nodded encouragingly. "It should not be difficult to raise your ship, Sis-ko. The evening tide is very powerful, and if we were to attach some braided vines to your ship -- but why do you want to move it? It looks very pretty where it is."

Sisko smiled at her simplistic question. "Because in order for us to return to our home, I need to fix the part of the ship which is now underwater."

"But why return home? Stay here with us. You're very welcome."

"I appreciate your hospitality, but there are responsibilities -- "

She shook her head dismissively. "Oh, you sound like all the other outworlders. Don't worry. The galaxy shall continue to exist even in your absence. You look very tired. Why don't you rest for now? Try swimming. The water is lovely this time of day."

"But -- "

But Elani had lost interest, and she wandered off, oblivious to Sisko's sputtered expostulations. Most of the other natives went with her, including (to Odo's relief) the children. Bashir broke off his conversation and returned to the others, holding one of the strange objects.

"Do you know, they use these to surf with! I haven't been surfing since --"

"Doctor. What can you tell me about these people?"

"Oh!" He hastily returned the surfboard to its owner and whipped out his tricorder; after a moment, he reported: "Physiologically, they're fairly close to humans. They seem well-nourished and remarkably healthy. This planet is perfectly suited to support them. The temperature, terrain, even the amount of solar radiation, is ideal. Actually, this place is even nicer than Risa."

Sisko favored him with a severe expression. "We are _not _here on vacation. Odo, what is your impression?"

Odo sniffed disdainfully. "They strike me as a singularly unmotivated people. They seem to have founded their culture on idleness and frivolity."

"Yes," Bashir sighed wistfully.

"We_ must _find a way to secure their assistance in lifting the ship," Sisko frowned.

"I suggest we split up and learn what we can about our surroundings," Odo declared.

"Agreed. Hopefully we'll discover something that will help us."

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea!"

The other two gave the doctor a look of suspicion, wondering if he wasn't confusing a shipwreck with a vacation, but he smiled back innocently, and they moved apart.

Bashir instantly headed for the group with the surfboards, now arrayed on the beach, while Odo moved inland, towards the small, primitive village just visible on the horizon and Sisko went after Elani.

At the water's edge, Bashir compared notes on surfing technique with the locals. "Yes, yes! That's exactly the form I used when I was in the fire-oceans of Deneb III! You should see the surf _there_. When the waves crest, it's like being in the center of a volcanic eruption. Or the Maldoral Ocean on Altair -- the waves are some of the best in the galaxy, but there are underwater predators that are just waiting for you to fall off your board. Some of them are large enough to bite off your leg!"

"How awful!" one of the scantily clad natives gasped, one hand going to her amply endowed chest.

Bashir tore his eyes away with difficulty. "Er, yes. Well, it does make it more exciting." He glanced longingly at the water. "It's been so long since I had the chance to surf..."

Another native promptly offered his board. "Would you like to try?"

Bashir sneaked a glance over his shoulder. Both Odo and Sisko were out of sight. "Well... All right!"

He immediately put his equipment to one side and began pulling off his boots. The locals watched in delight.

Meanwhile, further up the beach, Sisko had caught up with Elani and walked by her side. "Elani, what do people do here?" he asked, struggling to make sense of this annoyingly idyllic community.

"We swim, and take walks. We sing and tell stories. We -- " she broke off as a thought stuck her. "Oh, excuse me. Were you asking what do we do _together_?" She laid a hand on his arm and Sisko realized with great alarm that she had misunderstood his interest.

"No, no! Er, I just meant how do you all spend your time?" He smiled with a hint of patronization. "You can't play _all _the time."

"_We _can."

"But doesn't it get boring?"

"Life is never boring, Sis-ko," she remonstrated with him kindly. "It is always giving us unexpected gifts -- like yourselves. Could we have guessed that three new friends would be joining us?"

"No, I suppose not. But when you just lie on the beach all day -- "

She put her hands on her hips and regarded him challengingly. "When was the last time you tried such a thing?"

"Er, well... " She had him there.

"From what I have learned from other outworlders, it is not _our _way of life that is dull and unpleasant, but rather yours, with all its rushing about and worshiping this Responsibility idol."

"We don't -- " he paused, reconsidering. "Well, maybe in a way we do. I see your point, Elani."

"Then you will join us?"

Sisko shook his head kindly but firmly. "No. This world is a wonderful place, but it is not _my_ place. I need to return to my own home and people."

"But, Sis-ko, you have not even tried to make this place your own. With time, you will come to love it as I do. You will see." Her tone had an unsettling note of finality.


	3. Chapter 3

The locals' village was a small collection of sturdy but primitive huts crafted from local vegetation, and located in a pleasant sylvan meadow. Most of the huts were open, and Odo, striding past, could see people chatting inside them. Upon catching sight of their visitor, however, most of the people hurried outside and greeted the constable with eager friendliness.

Odo stopped in the center of the village and called out in very businesslike tones, "Who can tell me about this place?"

"I can try. What would you like to know?" an older native inquired politely.

"Does nobody here do any work?"

The question was met with blank stares. "What sort of thing do you mean?"

"How do you make money?"

"What's money?" one native asked another.

"Well, at least you won't be bothered by Ferengi," Odo muttered, more to himself than his audience.

The elderly native tried to explain. "Whatever we need, we have. Food grows in the nearby forest. Water flows from a stream over there. We have no need of complicating things."

"I see. This all seems very pleasant, but how do outsiders such as myself fit it?"

A local woman helpfully pointed to one corner of the village. "There is a great deal of room there for your hut."

"There is also space by mine! It has a very nice view of the ocean!" another volunteered excitedly.

"No, I mean what would I _do_ here?"

"What would you like to do?" the man shrugged.

Odo shook his head impatiently. "No, no, I'm asking what function I would serve."

"What is your function on your world?"

Odo straightened proudly. "I am Chief of Security."

"And what is that?" the elderly native asked courteously.

"I solve crimes." At the apologetic shrugs, he continued, "And I prevent criminals from breaking the law." More shrugs; he was becoming frustrated. "I organize people in times of crisis. I keep them safe and help those in need."

The first native gazed at him sympathetically. "That is very nice, but I'm afraid we do not have many crises. We have no crime, for we have no possessions. The planet cares for us so none are in need. People are good to each other here." He suddenly thought of something that might make Odo feel better. "But if we _were _to have a crisis, then you could organize us."

"Oh yes! That would be fun!" another cried.

"I would like to be organized!" a third told Odo.

Odo was unappreciative of the primitives' attempt to raise his spirits, and he gave up in disgust.

"What do you do when you are not being a Chief-of-Security?"

Odo blinked, somewhat taken aback. "I have always been Chief of Security. It is a full-time occupation."

The elderly man patted his shoulder gently. "Then perhaps it is time you learned to do something else."

That evening, Sisko and Odo sat by a small fire, slightly apart from the natives. Bowls of fruit and other foods, gifts from the local people, were arrayed in front of them, and they were glumly nibbling at them, with little evidence of appetite. Bashir, soaking wet and laughing, trotted up in the middle of a group of natives. Catching sight of Sisko's expression, he quickly took his leave from them and joined his colleagues.

_"_What an afternoon!" Bashir exclaimed, shaking water out of his hair.

Odo recoiled from the spray and muttered inaudibly to himself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Doctor. Did you also happen to learn anything?" Sisko snapped sarcastically.

Oblivious to the commander's tone, Bashir nodded. He picked up one of the native fruits and bit into it with gusto, then continued to speak around the mouthful. "Yes, quite a lot actually. Do you know that these people live in utterly contented anarchy? They have no system of government, no central economy, no legal structure of any kind! They just do whatever they want, whenever they want!"

"And right now they don't seem to want to help us move the ship," Sisko muttered gloomily.

"You know, Elani was right about the evening tides -- they _are_ fierce! If we could just get the local population to assist us, I'm certain we could lift the runabout. In fact..."

"Yes?"

"Something one of the natives said earlier just struck me."

"Right on time," Odo said under his breath.

"He said that as this season wears on, the tides get higher."

"Yes?" the commander frowned impatiently.

"Don't you see, Commander? If the tides get higher and stronger, they'll be able to shift the runabout on their own."

Sisko's eyes widened in alarm. "And maybe send it to the bottom of the ocean! We've got to find some means of securing these people's help -- and soon!"

"What if we were to offer to trade something?" Odo suggested.

"Like what? These people don't need anything -- except maybe -- " he glanced at Bashir " -- medical care."

The good doctor shook his head, cheerfully helping himself to another fruit. "I already offered, Commander. They're practically disease free! They've powerful immune systems, but there is also a remarkably low number of bacteria and viruses on the planet. They appear to remain vigorous well into their old age. So unless someone hurts himself in an accident, it looks like I've nothing to do!" Unlike Odo, he appeared quite pleased at the prospect.

_"_I wonder..."

Sisko looked at him. "What, Constable?"

"Doesn't this place appear a little _too_ perfect? Is it just an amazing coincidence that these people have everything they need to survive well, right down to the benign microbial environment?"

"What are you suggesting?" Sisko asked, puzzled.

"I'm not certain. I just don't trust this many coincidences."

Sisko turned to Bashir. "Doctor, can you determine whether these people are native to this planet?"

"I suppose so. But what difference could it make whether they evolved here or colonized the world later?"

"I'm not sure, but right now any information could help," he replied thoughtfully.

"In the meantime, what are we supposed to _do_?"

"Shouldn't we continue to learn about this culture? -- So that we can find a way to persuade these people to help us, I mean."

Sisko and Odo eyed him narrowly, highly suspicious. They were uneasily certain that the doctor was just interested in doing more surfing, but his point had merit, and to Bashir's delight, Sisko reluctantly allowed, "Yes; I think that would be the best idea. We must find some way of reaching them or we'll be stranded here."

"Surely the situation isn't that bleak!" Odo protested. "Eventually someone will come looking for us!"

"Yes, but there's a lot of space to hunt in, and if the _Orinoco_ is swept below the water's surface, it won't show up on routine scans. It could take Major Kira and the others quite some time to find us."

Odo's countenance wore an expression of horror. "Once Quark realizes I'm overdue, he'll loot the station! There will be nothing left by the time we return."

Bashir piped up, "Maybe Dax will even need to contact Starfleet for more ships to assist in the search!"

Sisko looked stricken at this thought, while Bashir was clearly thrilled. Odo, meanwhile, was deep in gloomy fantasies about the chaos into which an unrestricted Quark would throw the station.

Back at DS9, things were tense in Ops. Dax and O'Brien spoke in low voices, throwing frequent, furtive glances over their shoulders.

"Can't you rig something?" Dax pressed.

"I'd level half the docking ring if I thought it would help, but -- " O'Brien shrugged helplessly.

"There must be something we can do!"

"You're ranking Star Fleet officer. Couldn't you refuse -- "

"Be your age, Chief. This _is_ a Bajoran station," Dax snapped with uncharacteristic sharpness.

"What about requesting emergency leave? Keiko's grandmother hasn't been feeling very well lately..."

"She already thought of that. All leaves have been cancelled, and I don't have the authority to overturn the order."

"What if we were to declare martial law?" O'Brien asked hopefully. "Doesn't that place Starfleet in control?"

Dax struggled for calm. "Look, maybe we're overreacting. Are we even sure of your information?"

"I have it on the best authority. One of my techs overheard -- Hsst! Here she comes!"

They split up just as Kira came out of Sisko's office. Her expression was an interesting blend of homicidal fury and sheer horror. "It's official."

Dax turned an innocent face up to her. "What is?"

In the background, O'Brien quietly sidled towards the turbolift.

Kira didn't even glance in his direction. "Freeze, Chief. And don't play the naif with me, Jadzia. I know the two of you have been plotting out here."

"Major! We would never!" O'Brien protested.

"Save it, Chief. If I weren't so busy, I'd charge you both with mutiny."

Dax looked thoughtful. "You know, maybe that would provide us with a legitimate excuse. If we had a full-fledged court-martial underway --"

"You think so? Let's try it!" O'Brien exclaimed hopefully.

"Forget it. I already checked. I don't have the authority to level the charge."

Dax's face fell. "Oh."

"Then there's no escape? Nothing we can do?" O'Brien swallowed hard.

"No. I don't know what _you're _so upset about; _I'm _the one who was scheduled to have this weekend off. I had plans on Bajor -- until Commander Sisko decided to visit the Gamma Quadrant!"

"With all due respect, Major, I'm a family man. It's my wife who -- "

"Oh please! You're just making a play for sympathy --"

"Me? It's you Bajorans who -- "

"Stop! Stop!" Dax outshouted them. "If we start arguing amongst ourselves, we're doomed! The only way to survive this -- " she shuddered "-- _experience_ is by sticking together."

Recognizing the truth of her words, Kira and O'Brien exchanged shamefaced glances and muttered apologies at each other.

"All right," Dax continued, "tell us the worst of it. How many?"

Kira took a deep breath. "We can expect twelve separate waves, about four hours apart."

"Can we confine the invasion to one area of the station?" O'Brien asked tautly.

"No. They'll be everywhere, including here in Ops," she confirmed his worst fears.

"Have you talked to Odo's staff? Are they prepared for the onslaught?" Dax asked, pale.

"Yes, but they have grave doubts about their ability to cope. They haven't been trained for anything like this. And of course Odo's not here to help. Now, when we need him most!"

Dax's face wrinkled into an unbecoming expression of suspicion. "Do you suppose Benjamin knew about this before he left?"

"No!" Kira denied the charge vigorously. "He would never have left us to face it alone!" There was a pause. "Would he?"

There was a longer pause as the three exchanged glances. Then Kira visibly recalled her role as acting commander and tried to resuscitate morale. "We're being silly. After all, we're trained professionals. Among us, we've experience in combat, diplomacy, First Contacts... How bad can this be in comparison to some of the things we've been through?"

"Playing host to every Bajoran primary schooler? Oh, I think it'll be pretty bad! We're going to have thousands of small children running around the station. I can't _believe_ the Provisional Government chose the station to host this year's commemoration of Education Day!" O'Brien snapped.

"What could we have possibly done to deserve this?" Dax asked rhetorically. "What could have prompted the Council to have selected us? ...Kira, did you have another fight with Minister Tearas last week?"

"Oh come now. It won't be that bad." Kira's hearty tone had a hollow ring.

"Major, I have a small child. Trust me. It _will _be 'that bad'," O'Brien replied with damning certainty.

With a sigh, Kira abandoned her morale boosting efforts. "I always wondered why the site for each Education Day wasn't announced until the last possible minute. Now I know why: It's to forestall us from coming up with an excuse to get out of it!"

"I don't suppose there's any chance the commander will be back in time to help?" the chief asked hopefully.

Kira snorted. "Not likely! He's off enjoying himself on a nice, quiet survey mission!"

Early the next morning, Bashir stood in a little knot of giggling natives, while Sisko frowned nearby. Off to one side, Odo was ineffectually trying to dissuade the ubiquitous cluster of children from following him.

Bashir ran his medical scanner over a smiling native while the crowd watched. "...And this tells me that your heart is very similar to ours, except that it's located in a different place." He pointed out one of the displays on the tricorder, and the crowd oohed appropriately.

"Where is yours?" a child called out.

"Here," the doctor answered, laying one hand on his breast.

The child instantly trotted over and laid his ear against Bashir's chest. Hearing the heartbeat, he gasped in delight. "That's amazing! How strange your inside must be!"

"Taan is right," another native agreed. "If your heart is moved, the rest of you must be arranged differently too! Where are your breathing sacs?"

"My lungs? Well, they lie on either side of my heart, here and here." Bashir was clearly very pleased with the interest his audience displayed.

"Do you bleed blue?" the child persisted.

"No, red."

"Is that because there are different things in the blood?"

Bashir nodded vigorously. "Yes! Very good! But it serves the same function in both our bodies. Do you know what that is?"

Odo came up behind Sisko. "Is he doing anything useful, or just bending your Prime Directive?"

Sisko flashed him a quick smile over his shoulder. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. He's not really telling them anything about themselves that they don't know. They seem to have had a fair amount of contact with other peoples, so the notion of different physiologies isn't new to them... I just don't know how this impromptu anatomy lesson can help us in moving the runabout."

The Constable nodded towards the natives. "Their questions are very astute. They may not be advanced technologically, but they're quite intelligent."

"Which makes their inability to understand that we need the runabout all the more frustrating!" Sisko exclaimed, his emotions rising.

"Is it ignorance or intransigence?" Odo countered quietly.

Before Sisko could reply, Elani walked over, and Odo gracefully withdrew. "Julian is a very happy person, is he not?" she asked, watching the doctor interact with the crowd.

"Yes, he is," Sisko replied sourly.

"Is he like this in your world as well?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why aren't you?"

Sisko shook his head. "It's difficult to explain."

"Try. I would like to understand," she urged.

The commander took a deep breath. How could he explain his life of duty and obligation to this free-spirited woman? Her existence was carefree and untroubled, while his was filled with bonds-- of friendship, of love, of honor. He did not resent those responsibilities -- many of the chains he had forged himself, of his own free will, but there were times when he was forced to admit their combined weight was considerable. "It's not that I'm _un_happy," he began, trying to put his feelings into words. "I enjoy my work very much. I have a son, and my co-workers are my friends. But I have to make decisions that will affect many people, and so I have to be very careful and very serious in my work. I might make a mistake that would cause other people to suffer if I were to act impulsively." Under his breath, he added, "Like deciding to fly this mission."

"Here your decisions will affect no one but yourself. Is that not a freeing sensation for you?"

He smiled wryly. "It would be, except that I'm still responsible for the welfare of Dr.Bashir and Odo. It is my duty to get them safely back to our home."

"Is that why you are so preoccupied with moving your ship?" Elani asked.

"Yes!" Sisko brightened eagerly. Had he made a breakthrough?

"But that's silly," she chuckled dismissively. "You said yourself that you won't be able to move it without our help, and we aren't going to help."

Stunned and rather angered by the blithe refusal, Sisko demanded, "But why _not_?"

Elani looked at him as though he were a slow child. "Because you need to be here, Sis-ko," she said slowly and deliberately. "You need to remember what it is like to be free of your burdens. You need to remember what it is like to enjoy yourself."

"I _do_ enjoy myself!" he protested.

She shook her head at him. "I have seen your kind before. Even when you try to enjoy yourself, in the back of your soul you are still worrying about serving your god."

"My what?"

"Responsibility."

"But --"

Elani smiled at him comfortingly. "Don't worry. In time, you'll learn how." With one last encouraging pat to his cheek, she left.

Seeing the commander was free, Bashir left the natives and hurried over to Sisko's side. "Commander? ...Commander?"

Sisko was sunk deep in thought, and the doctor was forced to repeat himself several times before succeding in attracting his attention. "Hm? What is it, Doctor?"

"I thought you'd be interested in what I've found out. In addition to learning a great deal about these people's anatomy and biochemistry, I was also able to take some genetic samples."

"And?"

"Although they've _adapted_ to this planet in certain ways, I'm fairly sure that they didn't evolve here. I can't be completely certain without the resources of a complete laboratory, but --"

"I wonder how they got here. And why."

"Well, when I asked them -- " Bashir began.

"You did _what_?" Sisko interrupted, his attention now wholly focused upon the doctor.

Bashir blinked, taken aback by the commander's tone. "I asked them. I assumed you'd want to know, so I -- "

"Doctor, did you ever stop to think that maybe they weren't aware that they are not native to this world? That you might be in violation of the Prime Directive to inform them of that fact?"

Belatedly realizing that he may have made an error, Bashir swallowed hard. "Well, actually, no." At Sisko's expression, he hastily continued, "But they _did_ know. They have a foundation myth -- their genesis story, if you will -- that they were brought here by some kindly powers, so that their people could live here forever in tranquility and love." He paused, sidetracked by one of his discoveries. "By the way, did you know that their reproductive cycle is incredibly complex? That's why they haven't overpopulated their ecology and -"

"Doctor. Did you learn anything else about these powers? Why they helped them? Who they might be? Where these people were before being brought here?"

Bashir thought a moment before answering slowly, "No-oo. I got the impression those things are regarded as irrelevant. All that matters to them is their present state of harmony." An idea struck him. "Do you think the Dominion -- the Founders -- "

"Our experiences with them haven't suggested such a beneficent nature," Sisko replied dryly. "But I seem to recall a Star Fleet report several years ago about something similar to this -- people living in Eden-like conditions on Rubicun III..." He shook his head; the memory was gone. "Anyway, if that's their account of how they came to be, I suppose it makes sense that they can't understand why we want to return to a society from which their gods rescued them."

"Actually, sir, I think they're a little more sophisticated than that," Bashir offered diffidently.

Sisko's brows drew together. _Bashir _believed he understood these people better than an experienced diplomat like Sisko? He fixed a forbidding eye on the doctor. "And what is _your_ theory?"

Bashir took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "Well, they've had extraterrestrial visitors before, and they've never prevented any of them from leaving. They're not virulently opposed to our way of life -- they just don't approve of it. I get the impression that they've resigned themselves to the fact that visitors like ourselves will eventually leave, and so they see their role as that of instructors, teaching us that life doesn't have to be as stressful as we often make it. Normally their success is based upon their own eloquence and by how long they can persuade their visitors to stay here. It's only because of our problem with the runabout that they have the ability to keep us here against our will, but I don't think they necessarily intend to force us to stay forever. They just don't want us to leave until we've demonstrated that we've learned to take it easy and not believe the weight of the universe rests on our shoulders." He paused, looking meditative. "I've got several patients I'd love to send here."

As Bashir spoke, Sisko's expression had gradually grown less irritated and more thoughtful. "Doctor, that's an excellent analysis, and what's more, it suggests a plan of action."

The unexpected words startled Bashir more than any other comment could have. "It does?"

"Yes." Sisko nodded, thinking busily.

"Oh. Er, what should I do?"

"Exactly what you've been doing. Go have a good time," Sisko instructed him absently.

Bashir stared at the commander, trying to decide if Sisko were toying with him. After a moment, he realized Sisko was sincere, not sarcastic, but the doctor's confusion remained. "Um, er, all right."

With many backward glances, he left, heading for the surfers' beach.

Opening his collar as he walked, Sisko headed over to where Elani was chatting with some people. "Elani, it has been a long time since I strolled along a beach. Would you like to accompany me?"

Elani turned a surprised and very pleased face up to his. "Why, Sis-ko! Yes, I would like that very much!"

Odo stood stiffly at the seashore, glowering at the _Orinoco_ which now perched at an even more precarious angle. Around him were the inevitable group of children, all clamoring for his attention.

"Odo, would you like a bite of my fruit?"

"No, thank you."

"Odo, would you like me to fan you with my leaf?"

"No, thank you!"

"Odo, would you like me to get you some cool water?"

"_No, thank you!"_

"Odo, would you like to go for a swim?"

Odo visibly restrained himself. "I don't swim."

"Maybe you'd like to go for a walk in the forest. Do you like to climb trees?"

"No."

"What about wading in the stream? We could catch fly-stickers."

"No."

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"I _want _to be left alone."

"So you _do_ want to take a nap."

"No, I do not. I just don't want to be bothered."

"Isn't there _anything _you'd like to do?"

"I'd like to go home."

"Why? What will you do when you get home?"

"I'll get back to work. All this lying around is pointless!"

"What does 'pointless' mean?"

"It means there's no reason to do it. There is no purpose."

"It's fun. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

"I don't _have '_fun'. I believe life should have meaning. You should choose to do something because it will serve a function."

"What function do _you_ serve?"

"I protect people."

"Why?"

"So that they will not suffer harm, of course."

"That sounds very nice."

Odo glanced at the little girl sardonically. "I'm glad you approve."

"But why do you want to protect them?"

"Because it's my job."

"You mean you don't have any choice?"

Odo's reply came a little more slowly. The questions were beginning to make him think. "...No. It was my decision."

"So why did you choose that job?"

"I suppose because I was good at it."

"You mean you like doing it?"

"Yes. I do," Odo confessed, as much to himself as to his audience of inquisitors.

"Then that's your way of having fun!" one child exclaimed.

"But _why_ do you like doing it? Why is it fun?" another persisted.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?" Odo demanded crossly.

"No. Why do you like helping people? If you weren't good at it, would you still do it?"

"I do my job because it is challenging to try to outwit criminals and because I enjoy the satisfaction of catching them."

"Then do you just let them go and play another round?" one asked eagerly.

Odo frowned at him severely. "It's not a game. I send them off the station so they will not be able to take advantage of anyone else."

"Then part of the reason you like it is because you like protecting people."

"I _said_ that."

"But doesn't protecting people mean that you make sure that they can do what they want, without getting hurt?"

"I suppose you could put it like that," Odo allowed grudgingly.

"Then your job is to make sure that everyone else can have fun!"

"Ye-es, all right."

"What a lucky job! You get to make other people happy all day!" one little girl said with frank envy.

"Well, not Quark," Odo retorted drily.

"You like to make other people happy, but who makes _you _happy?"

Odo drew himself up stiffly. "Performing my job well makes me happy."

"But everyone here is already happy. So what are you going to do?"

"Let's find a way to make him happy!" one of the children suggested to the others.

"No! Wait!" Odo began desperately, but it was too late, the children had already embraced the idea with their usual enthusiasm.

"We could show him all over the village!"

"We could show him how to roll down the hill!"

"No, no. Didn't you hear him? He likes to solve challenges! Let's think up some puzzles for him."

"I know! Odo, do you like to find things?"

Cautiously, Odo nodded. "Yes..."

"Then you can try finding _us_! Close your eyes and give us time to hide."

"I don't -- "

"Maybe he'd rather a different kind of puzzle?"

Odo gave up. "All right, all right. Go and hide."

The children scampered off in delight, leaving Odo behind, his eyes closed. He was still in that position several moments later when Sisko and Elani wandered up.

Sisko had shed his uniform and looked deliciously relaxed. Spying his chief of security, he strolled over. "Odo?"

Odo opened his eyes with a start. "Yes, Commander?"

Sisko eyed him worriedly. "Are you all right?"

The Constable pursed his lips sourly. "Fine. I'm playing with the children."

Sisko glanced about, but -- naturally -- saw no children. He turned a somewhat alarmed look on Odo who impatiently explained, "They refused to leave me alone until they found an activity I would 'enjoy'. They've hidden themselves, and now I'm supposed to try to find them."

Sisko struggled to keep a straight face, but he could not prevent incredulity from entering his tone. "You're playing hide-and-seek?"

"This wasn't my idea," Odo snarled back from between clenched teeth.

Sisko glanced at Elani, now happily wandering at the water's edge, then drew Odo aside. "Constable, I think I've found the way to get through to Elani and the others. If we can make them think that we've learned how to relax, they might be less adamant about their refusal to help us move the runabout. But for this to work, you have to act like you're enjoying yourself. Pretend you're on vacation."

"I don't take vacations," Odo reminded him loftily.

Sisko quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you don't convince them that you're relaxing, we may be here permanently," he warned.

"I see your point," the constable acknowledged reluctantly. "Very well."

Sisko turned back to Elani with a smile. "Shall we continue our walk?"

Elani beamed at him as the two of them moved off. "It's so nice to see you're forgetting your other life!"


	4. Chapter 4

Two nights later, Bashir and Sisko arrived at the village just in time for the evening meal. Bashir was still wet from spending another day riding the waves, while Sisko looked very mellow indeed as the two strolled between the huts.

"Hello, Doctor. Did you have an enjoyable day?"

"Yes! I'd forgotten how exhilarating surfing can be, Do you suppose Quark might be able to find a holosuite program that would simulate it?"

"Considering some of the things which his programs manufacture, a few waves should pose no problem at all."

"I thought I caught sight of you up by the bluffs. Did you spend the entire day there?"

Sisko nodded, his expression becoming dreamy. "Yes. It was just like the beach where Jennifer and I -- " He returned to himself abruptly and changed the subject. "You know, I haven't seen Odo for the past few days. Do you know where he's gotten to?"

Bashir shook his head. "No. Where was he when you last saw him?"

"He was playing games with the local children."

"Odo? Games? Children? Are you sure, Commander?"

Sisko sighed, smiling. "He's probably hiding somewhere, avoiding the natives and their philosophy."

In the main square, they encountered a group of children sitting in a circle, staring at an odd assortment of objects with deep concentration. Bashir dropped down beside them.

"Hello, what are we looking at?"

"That." The child next to him pointed to two identical gourds.

"How interesting," Bashir offered blankly.

"Do you think they look alike? _Exactly _alike?"

The doctor picked them up for a closer look. "I think so."

Sisko glanced about. "I wonder where Odo is."

Bashir replaced the gourd on the ground, where it instantly shivered and morphed into Odo.

"You wanted me, Commander?"

Just then another child came panting up, carrying an extremely gnarled piece of driftwood. "Odo! I bet you can't do _this_ one!"

"Tomorrow we'll do some more," Odo promised, shooing the children away.

"And will you play search with us again? I loved how you turned into a snake to squeeze into the cave with me!"

"Yes, but you shouldn't go so deeply into the caves. You might have gotten lost," the constable admonished.

"You'd find us!" the children chorused with utter confidence. "You're the Constable!"

The children ran off, and Odo turned to his colleagues, gaping at him in astonishment.

Bashir found his voice first. "But -- but, Odo, I thought you detested mimicking things. I thought that was one of the things you hated most about Dr. Mora's laboratory."

"When it is done of _my_ volition, it can be -- fun," Odo retorted.

Bashir's jaw dropped. Sisko muffled his laugh.

"Well, Constable, it seems you've learned how to relax."

"You even told the children your nickname?" Bashir was still stunned at the shapeshifter's transformation. "Why, Constable -- "

Odo glared at him. "_Odo_."

Sisko grinned. It was nice to see that some things were unchanged.

Elani approached with fruits on a plate made of large leaves. "Would you like to eat?"

"Yes, thank you." Sisko seated himself, the others following suit. Elani beamed maternally at them.

"For the last few days, ever since you decided to adopt our ways, it has given me pleasure to watch you. I hope you have found the time equally agreeable. Did you enjoy this day?"

Sisko answered honestly. "Very much. It has been a very long time since I did nothing but lounge on a beach." He smiled reminiscently. "It makes me remember all the times I spent on one with my wife."

"You see, Sis-ko? Do you see the price of unswerving allegiance to your god? You should remember such things more often. Feel how happy they make you. And look how your friend has benefitted from this visit. Why, the tension has just drained from him. I imagine he has never before been so relaxed."

"Madame," Odo sniffed, "in my native state, I am not merely relaxed, I am semi-solid!"

"Now do you understand what I tried to tell you that first day, Sis-ko? You have relinquished your concerns and responsibilities, and the cosmos have not crumbled. Very few things are irreversible in this lifetime, Sis-ko, and it is foolish to imagine otherwise. We all have our niche in the universe, and we must live that role as fully as we can, but do not torment yourself over matters beyond your control."

Sisko smiled up at her. "Thank you, Elani. Your wisdom - -and your world's beauty - have rejuvenated my soul."

Elani blushed in delight. Bashir looked up, a brilliant idea taking hold of him.

"I agree that this planet is marvelous. The climate, the food, the sea... Swimming was marvelous today, but you know, Elani, I'm just not able to enjoy the waves properly."

Elani's face puckered in concern. "Oh, how sad! Why?"

"Well, the runabout is right in the way. I wish we could move it aside."

"It looks pretty there, but it _is_ something of a nuisance," Elani agreed.

Sisko seized the opportunity. "If we all worked together, it would be easy to move."

Odo leaned forward and used the magic word. "Trying to accomplish it would be -- fun."

Elani stood up, convinced. "You're right, it would be! Let me see who else would like to take part!"

She hurried off, and the men shared a look of triumph.

By midafternoon of the next day, the _Orinoco_ had been successfully relocated further up the reef, and Sisko was hard at work trying to repair the damaged stabilizer. Bashiri and Odo continued to "have fun": Odo with the children and Bashir in the surf not too far from the ship.

Sisko muttered to himself in frustration. It had been a long time since he had last done something like this, and Elani's curious interference wasn't helping. "Please don't touch that," he told Elani for the twentieth time, then continued to himself, "Now let's see. The power converter is hooked up to the phase inverter, and the -- Chief, where are you when I need you?"

"Is this "Chief" another of your deities?" Elani asked politely.

"No, just one of our magicians. Hmm. Is this the energy coil or the antimatter conduit?"

"What is that pretty glowing thing?" she asked, pointing.

He caught her hand just in time. "_Please_ don't touch anything! That's a plasma stream, and it's very dangerous."

Elani looked at him steadily for a moment. "When you finish fixing this, you will leave, no?"

Sisko paused, uncertain how she would react. "Well, yes," he confessed.

Elani's expression was surprisingly philosophical. "If you must leave, I hope you will at least return some day."

Relieved, Sisko nodded vigorously. "I would like that. I think my son would enjoy your world very much."

"By all means, bring him to us. And Sis-ko, try not to forget the lessons you have learned here. I do not believe that everything you have said these last few days is make-believe."

Taken aback by her perspicacity, it was a moment before Sisko could reply, but he felt only relief that he did not have to lie to her. "It wasn't. Thank you for helping me remember."

Just then, with his unfortunate lack of tact or timing, Bashir swam up and clambered onto the reef. "Hello, Commander! I saw you hard at work and thought I'd come over and lend a hand." He winked at Elani. "Don't worry; I enjoy this sort of thing!"

She smiled back. "I can understand why. It all looks so interesting."

"Elani! Please don't put your finger in there! Doctor, I appreciate your offer, but -- "

Bashir interrupted, a little hurt. "I took several engineering courses at the Medical Academy, you know. Miles was surprised at my ability."

Struggling for calm, Sisko explained, "If I could just concentrate on what-- "

"Honestly, I know what I'm doing. That's the phase inverter there."

"No, that's the flux monitor," Sisko said between clenched teeth.

"No, Commander, I'm really quite certain that's the phase inverter. The flux monitor has a green casing. I remember because my instructor had eyes that exact shade, and when I pointed that out to her -- over dinner -- she said that -- "

Sisko took a deep breath before trusting himself to speak. Meanwhile, Elani, bored by all the technical talk, drifted towards the open panel.

"Doctor. Right now I need to fix this ship. Later I'll be happy to listen to your charming anecdotes."

"Oh, of course. Naturally. I didn't mean -- "

Sisko took the younger man by the shoulder and steered him back towards the water's edge. "So, if you wouldn't mind, I'll get back to work on the monitor here. If I can just figure out how to recalibrate it, I'll be able to recharge the dilithium crystals in no time."

"Would you like me to take a look?" the doctor volunteered eagerly, turning back towards the runabout.

Sisko interposed himself between Bashir and the ship. "No! I can -- "

In facing Bashir, Sisko placed his back to Elani, and so it was the doctor who saw her move towards the _Orinoco_, her attention caught by a flickering deep inside the open panel.

"No! Don't!" Brushing past Sisko, Bashir leapt to stop her, but he was too late. Sisko turned just in time to shield his eyes against a sizable electrical discharge. When he lowered his arms, both Elani and Bashir were unconsious at his feet.

At Ops, back on the station, Kira, O'Brien, and Dax were slumped in their chairs, utterly exhausted.

"I will never have children. What little monsters." Kira was too tired even to swear.

"If I had to pull one more lump of sticky candy out of the maintenance panels..." O'Brien trailed off.

"What are the two of you complaining about? I'm the one who was stuck in the turbolift with the primary graders for two hours." Dax turned to O'Brien waspishly. "Oh, Chief, thanks _so _much for the speedy rescue!"

"I _said _I was sorry, Lieutenant! But I had to fix that glitch in the replicators first. When that little witch in pigtails programmed them to turn out nothing but Denarian sugar-clouds, I thought we'd have a riot on our hands!"

Kira's eyes were haunted. "And then the aftermath, when all of them had the candy in their systems! I thought they were excitable _before_ -- " Overwhelmed by the hideous memories, she could not bring herself to continue.

"If Keiko hadn't thought to distract them," O'Brien commented, "they'd have torn Quark's place apart!"

"What possessed him to invite them into his bar in the first place?" Dax wondered.

"I think he was hoping to take advantage of their chaperone's absence to introduce them to the dabo tables. He says there's nothing like capturing your clientele while they're young."

"That's one of the first Rules of Acquisition," Dax agreed. "But where was the chaperone?"

"Chasing after the group that had decided to study docking clamps from the wrong side of the airlock," O'Brien explained. "It's a good thing Keiko had the station kids serving as guides. Jake was able to warn her when that imp figured out how to rewire Quark's replicators, and she contacted me."

"I never did hear what Keiko used to capture their attention," Kira said.

O'Brien grinned. "She gave them a tour of Odo's."

She looked at him, puzzled. "And that kept them occupied long enough for you to fix the system? What did it? The mugshots?"  
"The cells. Or more specifically, the forcefields."

"Did all of the regular traffic make it out all right?" Dax mercifully changed the subject.

"Happily, most of the scheduled ships made rapid detours once they heard whom we were hosting. The few that had no choice but to dock during the invasion made it all right. What about Starfleet? I noticed you'd gotten some messages from them."

"Yes, Admiral Mbeke has called twice, wanting to know where the quarterly reports are. I explained that we were hosting the children, but she couldn't seem to understand why that would interfere with the reports. _Then _she told me that the _Crippen_ will be stopping by the station in three days and that we'd be expected to host a reception for her crew."

"Oh, no. I forgot! There's a delegation of Vulcan astrogators arriving tomorrow. The Council has specifically asked us to welcome them personally." She whimpered pitifully to herself. "Not another reception! And with Vulcans!" Then an idea struck her and she slowly turned to O'Brien, an enticing smile on her lips. "Chief, you must know a lot of Vulcans from Star Fleet..."

"Oh, no, Major! I'll be spending all of my time just cleaning up after those hellions. They did more to wreck this place than those Orion miners did during their holiday binge! Do you know how difficult it is to scrape hardened jamja off of isolinear rods?"

Hoping against hope, Kira turned to Dax. "Jadzia, maybe you'd be interested? After all, you have access to Curzon's vast experience with diplomatic functions -- "

Dax cruelly dashed those hopes. "Not on your life. Curzon has some very vivid memories about receptions with Vulcans. A slow, agonizing death by boredom doesn't interest me, thank you. Besides, I'm too busy placating Admiral Mbeke and working on her quarterly reports. I have no idea where Benjamin stored half the files I need."

Kira sighed mournfully. "I suppose I have to do it myself. You -- you don't suppose --"

"What?" Dax asked. O'Brien looked on quizzically.

"You don't think that -- if he'd been here -- the commander could have used his political connections to have gotten us out of hosting Education Day? And all these other events?"

The three exchanged a long, long look.

"For the sake of our future working relations, I think that's a question we shouldn't even entertain," Dax finally said.

"If I might make another suggestion: in the future, I don't think we should say anything to the commander about his diplomatic duties. I couldn't take it if he started flying missions on a regular basis," O'Brien said with feeling.

Kira instantly agreed. "A brilliant suggestion, Chief. From now on, whatever the commander does will have my unqualified support -- so long as he does it here on the station. Better him than us."

"Amen!" the others chorused.

Inside one of the village huts, Sisko and Odo huddled over Bashir. At the far end of the room, Elani lay surrounded by other natives. Sisko finished tying a bandage around Bashir's eyes, while a worried Odo watched.

"Run the scanner over me again, Odo," Bashir instructed. "What does it say?"

Odo obeyed. "The medication is beginning to take effect, and the radiation damage to your skin is healing, but the injury to both corneas is severe."

"I'll need the regen gel back at the station, but for now, we've done all we can."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Sisko asked uncertainly.

Bashir ignored the question and held out his arm commandingly. "Take me to Elani."

They did so, the locals making way at their approach. The natives were visibly upset and weeping, but hostility and blame were absent from their demeanor. Bashir ran his hands along Elani's body, determining what he could by touch.

"Respiration shallow," he muttered to himself. "No response to stimuli. Tachycardia. Clamminess. Symptoms of circulatory collapse... Odo, tell me what the scanner says. What is the reading at the far left?"

"Er, it says 'positive neurogenic vasoconstriction'. The adjacent bar is two-thirds dark."

"Is there encephelographic activity? What does the neural pattern look like?"

Sisko glanced over Odo's shoulder. "There _is_ activity. It's a kind of sinusoidal wave. Very regular."

Bashir took a deep breath and laid out the situation for them. "She's in a coma. Her heart was badly damaged by the energy burst -- when I did all those tests I noticed that their myocardium is significantly less robust than ours -- and the tissue is beginning to autolyse. Toxins are spilling out into the circulation and being pumped to the rest of the body."

"Can you halt the process?" Sisko asked.

"Back at the station, I could do it in minutes, but here-- Let me think." He mused to himself for a moment. "The pharmacology of the medications should be close enough, but in order to deliver them to the tissues in time... Commander, is the runabout's power on?"

"No. I hadn't finished repairs when this happened."

"Damn! If only --"

"It won't take me long to complete the recalibration, and then the crystals will require only a few hours to recharge. By tomorrow -- "

Bashir cut him off. "Elani doesn't have that long."

"What is it that you need?" Odo asked.

"In order to reverse the damage, I'll need to infuse the heart muscle directly. Luckily, their heart isn't protected by ribs the way ours is, so it's much more accessible."

"You're planning to _operate_? _Blind_?"

The doctor was too busy to explain. "No. Odo, how bright is the sun?"

Odo was as confused as Sisko, but he answered quickly. "There are some clouds in the sky, and twilight's only a few hours off."

"Right. Here's the problem. To minimize risk of infection, I need to do the operation indoors, in a controlled environment. The runabout's no good because there's no power, and these huts are too dark."

"Leave that to me," Odo said firmly.

"But how --"

"I'll provide the illumination," Odo stated flatly. Pushing the medical tricorder to Sisko, he left the hut.

Sisko stared at Bashir's bandaged face, trying to work out what the doctor was intending and how unrealistic it would be. "That still doesn't solve the problem of your vision, Doctor," he pointed out, wondering how Bashir could have forgotten so basic a difficulty.

The answer took his breath away. "You'll be my eyes, Commander. I'll guide you through the surgery."

"What?" Sisko couldn't have heard correctly.

"I remember the anatomy from my scans, and you'll describe what you see at every step."

Sisko was stupefied for a moment. Quite apart from the question of whether he could actually perform surgery on anyone, he honestly did not believe that Bashir could have learned a sufficient amount about the natives -- let alone remember enough of it -- to operate safely on Elani. His mind filled with images of Bashir surfing and laughing with the natives-- not soberly investigating their alien physiques -- and he protested, "But you can't remember in sufficient detail! These people may be humanoid, but they're not human, and you performed those scans informally, between surfing jaunts. You can't jeopardize Elani's life further by attempting something you're not competent to -- "

Bashir cut him off, his voice crisp, his tone one of complete confidence and authority. "Actually I _can_ remember, and my scans were very thorough."

Despite the bandage over his eyes, he could sense Sisko's disbelief, and a rather wry expression came over his face. "Commander, when it comes to medicine, I really _do_ know what I'm doing, and I know I can save this woman's life. If you'll help me."

While Bashir struggled to explain the basic tenets of field surgery to a still-unconvinced Sisko, Odo gathered the natives.

Once a crowd had assembled, he addressed them: "This is a crisis. If we don't act quickly, Elani will die."

The villagers glanced at each other, stricken. Then one called out, "Odo, will you organize us the way you said you would?"

This was what he'd been waiting for. "Yes. Here's what you must do. Gather all of the lanterns and torches you can and bring them here. You, show me to a large empty hut. You children, go find as many sleeping mats as you can. You two, I need you to build a fire and boil water."

The villagers scurried off to carry out their instructions, and within a short time all was prepared. Inside the hut, a pile of sleeping mats had been arranged in the center of the room; Elani lay upon it. At the far wall, numerous lamps burned, but their limited illumination was magnified immensely by a huge reflective surface, its curvature precisely aligned to focus the increased light on the patient. Sisko entered, leading Bashir; they stopped at Elani's side.

"All right, Commander. I want this to be done as quickly as possible to reduce the risk of complications. Just as we discussed, give her the hypospray. That will keep her under for the surgery. Now open the medkit and remove the surgical supplies. First activate the sterilizing beam. Is it bright enough in here?"

"Yes. Although I think we need to move the light so that it falls a little closer to Elani's head."

The reflective surface, which was of course Odo, obediently rearranged itself, and after taking a deep breath, Sisko was able to begin. Bashir remained at his elbow the entire time.

"By now she's anesthetised, so go ahead and make the first incision through the skin and fascia. Let me feel where you are. Very good. Next the muscle. Good. Do you see the loops of bowel? Gently lift them aside. You should see the heart.

Sisko's voice was tight. Somehow this had all seemed much easier when Bashir was doing it. "I do."

"_Don't touch it!_ Just pass the hypospray gently over its surface. Now reload it with the immunobooster and repeat. Do you see any changes?"

Sisko peered at the viscera, sweating lest he report something inaccurately. "I think it looks a little more blue," he finally reported.

"That's normal for them. Let's administer a channel blocker. With their physiology, that should have both chronotropic and inotropic effects."

"What?" Sisko asked blankly.

"Her heart. Is it beating more strongly? Faster?"

Sisko recognized the overly patient tone as one he had employed with the doctor several times, and he flushed. It wasn't so pleasant when you were the one out of your element. "Yes."

Bashir must have heard himself, because his next words were less condescending. "Sorry, Commander. Sometimes I forget that Medicine is a language all its own. How's her respiration? Hmm. All right; we're nearly done. Resterilize the field. Do you remember how I showed you to close? That's right, one layer at a time. You're doing fine."

To Sisko's vast relief, the operation was quickly over. Odo resumed his natural form and stood by Sisko's side as Bashir revived Elani.

"Elani, can you hear me? Wake up. Wake up, Elani."

She stirred, a faint whisper coming from her lips. "What -- what happened? I saw a different color and -- "

"Everything is fine. Just relax."

Elani closed her eyes again, smiling. "You sound like me."

The following day, the beach was crowded with waving natives. All of Odo's little friends were there, as was Elani, carefully supported by her peers. After many last farewells, the men finally boarded the _Orinoco_ and powered up the engines. The villagers waved madly as the runabout lifted off the reef and headed off into the heavens.

All was quiet while Sisko piloted the ship out of orbit and logged in the course back to DS9. Odo sat beside him in the copilot's seat, while the still-bandaged Bashir whistled happily to himself in the back.

Once the ship was en route for home, Sisko cleared his throat. "Doctor."

Bashir hurriedly stopped whistling. "Sorry, Commander."

"It's not that." He paused; this wasn't easy for him, and he struggled to find the proper words. "Doctor -- Julian -- you did an excellent job back there. If it hadn't been for your understanding of the native culture, we might never have enlisted their assistance. And your ability to save Elani's life, even after you were hurt... Good job."

Bashir gasped, almost too delighted to speak. "Thank you, Commander! It means a lot to hear that from you."

Odo glanced at Sisko, then at Bashir. "Yes. I also thought you performed adequa-- " He broke off, reconsidering. " -- _admirably_."

"_Thank _you, Odo!" Bashir was patently thrilled.

After another pause, Odo added gruffly, "You may call me 'Constable'."

"Thank you, Odo! I mean, Constable!" The doctor sat back with a happy sigh, utterly blissful. "This trip was even better than I imagined it could be!"

Sisko shook his head in resigned amusement. Some things would never change. "Let's get you to the station, Doctor."

Odo stared out the window, his voice elaborately casual. "We can go back there, can't we?"

Surprised, Sisko glanced at him. "I don't see why not. They issued enough invitations."

"I was thinking that I might try taking a vacation sometime. It seems like an interesting custom," Odo explained in the same off-handed manner.

Bashir leaned forward eagerly. "Maybe all three of us could go together! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Odo and Sisko exchanged a look, but for once it contained affection, and even respect, as well as exasperation.

The commander turned back to his controls. "Engaging warp engines. We're on our way home."

_**END**_


End file.
